


Do

by AvixNine



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Bad Puns, M/M, Smooth Talking, and me seeing how big a nerd i can be whil writing this, how do you tag, if it can be called that, them being nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvixNine/pseuds/AvixNine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras wakes up to find Grantaire next to him. Bad puns that could be classified as smooth talking ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just a scene from Season 4 Episode 24 of Friends. But slightly changed.  
> -  
> Also, my first Enjoltaire/ExR fic. Yay! Good times.

When Enjolras woke up, all he could remember from the night previous was alcohol. A lot of alcohol. He could tell it had been a lot because there was currently a magnitude 9.0 earthquake occurring, and its epicenter was his head. Enjolras’ attempts to get out of bed were thwarted when a pair of arms tightened around him and a hoarse but familiar voice said something.  
“Don’t leave me, Apollo,” the voice muttered. Enjolras was about to spew out a thousand questions when he heard the door opening.  
“Enjolras?” It was Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac… and someone was in Enjolras’ bed. The first thing his dying brain could think of was to throw the blankets over whoever it was next to him. When his roommate opened the door, Enjolras hoped the person was covered but did not feel dedicated enough to risk a glance. Courf’s face remained neutral, so he assumed his feeble attempts had worked. “I brought you some Aspirin. Assumed you’d need it.” Courfeyrac handed him two small white pills and a glass of water, which Enjolras took gratefully. He downed the water and gave the glass back to Courfeyrac.  
“Thanks. I think I’ll go back to sleep now.” Courfeyrac nodded, and Enjolras was happy Courf had decided not to be an asshole and bang pots and pans around. Once his roommate had exited, Enjolras threw the covers from over the mystery person.  
“G-Grantaire?” Enjolras was really nothing short of shocked.  
The dark-haired boy smiled smugly. “Think he knew I was here?” He chuckled.  
“Are you… Why… I… Did we…?” Enjolras managed to splutter out. Did he sleep with one of his best friends? Sure, drunk words and actions are sober thoughts and fantasies, but he wasn’t exactly planning on “telling” one of his best friends about his feelings for him in a way so… forward.  
“Yes.” Grantaire’s eyes suddenly filled with worry. “Why? Did you-”  
“No!” Enjolras cut him off. “No, not at all, it’s just,” he didn’t know where he was going with this. “I’ve, uh, never done that with you before.”  
The man next to him snorted in amusement. “Nope, can’t say you have.”  
“So, then, how are you doing?” Enjolras tried his best to make this not awkward, but that had never been his strong suit, especially not when he had the remains of a hangover headache and had just found out he’d slept with his best friend who he was more than likely in love with.  
“I’m good, how are you?” Grantaire still insisted on finding this funny, which Enjolras could not understand for the life of him.  
“Good, good. You?” It took a couple seconds of Grantaire looking at him for him to realize that wow, he could really not handle awkward, or apparently funny, situations. “Yes, that’s right, already did you.”  
“You sure did,” Grantaire purred with a heart stopping smirk, and Enjolras wanted to both beat him up and, well, "do" him again.  
Saying, “Don’t ever make a joke that bad again or I will never do what you are implying again,” is what he settled on.  
“C’mon, Apollo, I thought that one was good,” Grantaire put on a mock face of hurt.  
“Like you thought I was last night?” This earned Enjolras a loving glare.  
“Nerd,” Grantaire muttered, rolling his eyes.  
“I know you are, but what am I?” Enjolras retorted, pushing Grantaire down against the bed, now straddling him.  
“Mine,” Grantaire murmured, eyes becoming lidded as he wrapped his arms around Enjolras’ neck.  
“That’ll do, ‘Taire, that’ll do.”  
“...Like you’re gonna do me?”  
“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This is basically just name replacement and bad jokes lol.  
> Edited on 8/4/17


End file.
